BOS 6
1.1 To Restore Memory Cast by Paige Powers and emotions tied, A witch's heart is where is lies. Help her through her agony, Bless her with her memory. To Vanquish The Troc Cast by Phoebe From other worlds Far and near, Let's get him, the Troc, Out of here. 1.2 To Reverse A Curse (Turn Oscar fro his dog form) Cast by Paige I call upon the Halliwells, I call our powers to undo this spell. Make right again that we must, Reverse the curse that made this mutt. To Open Someones Heart Cast by Paige Open Piper's heart to reveal, That part which only Phoebe feels. Send it back from whence it came, Don't protect her from the pain. To Reverse Someone's Attitude (Piper's) Cast by Paige A spell was cast, Now make it past. Remove it now, Don't ask me how. 1.3 To Fill In The Blanks Cast by Paige Moments lost make witches wonder Warlock's plot or demon's plunder? If this is not a prank, Help us to fill in the blanks. Vanishing Spell Cast by Piper Let the object of objection Become but a dream As I cause the seen To be unseen 1.4 Scrying Spell Cast by Mitzy Give me sight through the blackest bile Show me the faces I revile To Steal An Identity Cast by Mabel, Mitzy and Margo Blinking faces blank and ho-hum, We are they and they are no one. Grant to us the power of three And turn them into nobody. Spell To Call The Charmed Ones' Powers Cast by all three sisters Powers of the witches rise, Course unseen across the skies. Come to us who call you near, Come to us and settle here. 1.5 To Summon The Dead Cast by Paige Unknown spirit, we call to thee Those who wish to set you free. Cross on over, so that we may help. Come to us. Reveal yourself. To Find Paige Cast by Phoebe Lead me back from whence this came Help me help my sister's pain To Banish A Ghost To banish a ghost to oblivion pour this mixture over the departed bones: a palmful of pomegranate seeds ground into a fine paste a pinch of comfry root a pinch of blood meal a pinch of clematis seed a pinch of dried rhubarb leaf Mix well, add a chalice of twice blessed water and boil. To Call A Lost Witch Cast by Piper Blood to blood I summon thee Blood to blood return to me To Block A Power Cast by Phoebe (didn't work) In the name of the Halliwell line, Bar my sisters from this power of mine. 1.6 To Make An Object Vanish Cast By Paige Let the object of objection Become but a dream As I cause the seen To be unseen 1.7 To Summon Zahn Cast by Piper We call upon the ancient powers To summon one to save a soul 1.8 1.9 To Make Someone Invincible (Daryll) Cast by Paige Blessed with powers from my destiny bless this hero with invincibility. 1.10 To Summon The Book Of Shadows Cast by Chris I call upon the ancient power To help us in this darkest hour. Let the Book return to this place, Claim refuge in its rightful space. To Travel Into The Past Cast by Chris Hear these words, hear the rhyme Heed the hope within my mind. Send me back to where I'll find What I wish in place and time. To Restore Chris' Powers Cast by Chris Powers of witches rise, Come to me across the skies. Return my magic, give me back All that was taken from the attack 1.11 To Summon the Dead Cast by Phoebe Hear these words, hear my cry, Spirit from the other side. Come to thee, I summon thee, Cross now the great divide. To Turn Weapons Into Flowers Cast by Penny Halliwell They have no right They have no power Turn their hate sticks Into flowers Attraction Spell Cast by Piper Come to me and be seduced, I have a girl to introduce. Fall for her you can't resist her. Trust me, mister, she's my sister. To Allow Evil To Roam Cast by Robin And so I call upon the Crone Let evil roam inside this home. Love Spell Cast by Penny Halliwell May peace and love From the moon above Flow through your heart On the wings of a dove. To Vanquish Nigel Cast by Penny Halliwell Snuff this warlock his days are done But make him good for the ecosystem. To Vanquish a Slime Demon Cast by Paige Drawing on the power of three Destroy this evil entity 1.12 To Create the Perfect Man Cast by Phoebe and Paige A perfect man we summon now Another way we don't know how To make our sister see the light Somewhere out there is Mr. Right To Prepare a Table Cast by Paige On Piper's day set this table With all the favours you are able. 1.13 To Cleanse The Karma Cast by Richard I call to thee, pure witches fire, Through vortex flow the heavenly mire Cleanse brackish karma of debris. From dark to light sweep To Vanquish The Swarm King Cast by all three sisters Demons that swarm that serve as one Vanquish him from which they come 1.14 To Vanquish The Headless Horseman Cast by all three sisters Power of Three unite. End this grizzly fright. Reverse the role and make us whole. 1.15 1.16 To Contact A Spirit Cast by Paige Sister spirit, we call to thee. Cross on over so we may see. 1.17 To Never Forget Cast by Phoebe Those who mark who I am, Let them always remember when. To Revive Old Days Cast by Phoebe The past is the future, and the future is the past. Let's welcome back the senior class. To Create An Illusion Of Fire Cast by Phoebe Make them see what cannot be, Flames that leap to make them flee. To Create An Illusion of Sound Cast by Phoebe Make him hear what isn't there. His deepest worries come to bear. To Change Someone's Physical Appearance Cast by Paige Who you were, you're now another. Take the face of Wyatt's brother. 1.18 To Restore Someone's True Appearance Cast by Paige You who found me at this bar, Return to who you really are. To Bestow Good Luck (Activates the magic of a nugget of luck) Cast by Riley Sláinte is táinte 1.19 To Turn Flowers Into Fire Cast by Phoebe Flowers that bring desire Make them turn into fire To Summon the Tribunal Cast by Gideon Di! Ecce hora! Uxor mea me necabit! Vanishing Spell Cast by Paige Let the object of objection Become but a dream As I cause the seen To be unseen To Reverse the Vanishing Spell Cast by Piper Let the object of objection return So that it's existence may be reaffirmed 1.20 To Summon Mr. Right Cast by Paige A perfect man I summon now, Another way I don't know how. Bring him now into the light, Come back to me, Mr. Right. To Age Someone Cast by Vincent What once resided in its place, Shall soon be gone with no haste. Make this girl age in time, As punishment for her heinous crime. 1.21 To Activate A Ronyx Crystal Cast by Phoebe Mallock cormon alli-tas 1.22 To Open A Portal To A Parallel Dimension Cast by all three sisters In this place and in this hour, We call upon the ancient power. Open the door through time and space, Create a path to another place. To Enchant A Blade Cast by Gideon Wanton powers in this blade yield Penetrate that which would shield Spell to Vanquish Gideon Cast by good/evil Paige and Phoebe We call upon ancient lore To punish with the power of four, Strike down this threat from both there and here, Make him suffer, then disappear. 1.23 To Make People Happy Cast by Piper Call now the powers, blessed be, To make my sisters happy